


I wouldn't mind (a little comforting from you)

by orphan_account



Series: Can't help falling in love (with you) [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the Lucky (I'm in love with my best friend) universe.</p><p>Alex is sick, Tobin is smooth af, and the rest of the team just wants to stay out of the line of fire.</p><p>or</p><p>I use the "Alex gets sick" prompt I received to write some tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't mind (a little comforting from you)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your prompts here or at my tumblr: onebigroughdraft.tumblr.com. Enjoy some good old fashioned Talex fluff.

“So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans…” Tobin hummed under her breath, sliding the key card into the slot. She opened the door, whistling along to the song echoing through her headphones.

“Holding me closer til’ our eyes—ahh!”

Tobin jumped at the sight that greeted her, stopping abruptly in her path towards the bed. She took off her headphones, letting them rest around her neck.

“Oooh, is that going to be your wedding song?” Kelley asked from her spot on the bed.

“What? No, that’s not—”

“That is a popular love song right now,” Kling said, nodding her head.

“I don’t—”

“Nice to dance to,” Ali added, leaning her head against Ashlyn’s shoulders, the two of them occupying the other bed.

“Alex and I haven’t—”

“Pretty melody,” Christen agreed, leaning back against the headboard from where she was sitting next to Kelley. “It would be a really beautiful first dance,” she sighed happily, eyes shining.

“What are you all doing in here?” Tobin asked, cutting off Heather, who had just opened her mouth to say something else.

Tobin looked around at her teammates, who were occupying both beds and all the chairs in the room. She furrowed her eyebrows, noticing that a majority of the team had piled into the room her and Heather were sharing.

The girls looked at one another, and Tobin noticed Ali nudge Ashlyn, and the two of them seemingly having a silent conversation. Tobin remembered that Ashlyn was rooming with Alex for this training camp, and she turned her attention towards the blonde goalkeeper.

“Ash? Is something wrong?” she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Nothing’s…wrong, per se,” Ashlyn said. She held her hand up and waved it around, stalling for time. “It’s just…hmm, ok. How do I say this nicely? Here’s the thing—it’s like, there’s sort of—”

“Alex is sick and she refuses to acknowledge it so she’s snapping at everyone,” Moe blurted out, ducking her head with a sheepish look on her face as the rest of the team turned to look at her, groaning.

“Moe! We said we would approach this delicately,” Crystal sighed, shaking her head. 

“That was _not_ delicately,” Alyssa pointed out.

“Sorry,” Moe said meekly, looking back up at Tobin.

“Alex is…sick? Sick how?” Tobin asked, looking around at her teammates.

“She’s got a cold,” Ashlyn answered. “Probably a fever.”

“And we all know what happened the last time Al was sick,” Kelley pointed out, shuddering. “I thought she was actually going to murder me.”

“We tried to help but she refuses to actually acknowledge she’s sick,” Heather explained, giving Tobin a small smile. “We thought it would just be best—”

“—for everyone involved—” Ashlyn muttered.

“—if we let you know so that you could take care of her,” Heather finished, folding her hands on top of her lap.

Tobin looked around the room again, and burst out laughing, head thrown back as she took in the faces of her teammates. “You guys are actually scared of her, aren’t you?” Tobin asked, shaking her head. 

“Alex is scary when she’s sick!” Julie defended, crossing her arms. “She gets this look in her eyes…” she continued, shuddering as she remembered Alex glaring at her over breakfast this morning after Julie had accidentally spilled her water across the table.

“Well lucky for you all, I’ve dealt with sick Alex before,” Tobin said, still smiling. She winked at JJ, who visibly relaxed. “I know all too well how irrational Alex can get when she’s sick. Now, I got my flu shot already, so all we have to do—”

A knock on the door cut off what she was saying, followed by Tobin’s favorite raspy voice.

“Tobin! Are you in there?” Alex’s weak voice echoed through the room, and Tobin had trouble holding in her laughter at their teammate’s frantic looks, as if they had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing.

“Just a second, sweetie!” Tobin answered, turning back to look at her teammates who were all smiling (though Tobin noticed they resembled smirks more than smiles).

“Sweetie?” Kelley whispered, laughing quietly.

“Shut up,” Tobin snapped. “Pet names help Alex feel better when she’s sick. Like, it’s an actual proven thing.”

“Tobin?” Another knock on the door. “Who are you talking to?” The knocking became more frantic as Alex’s voice filtered through the door once more. “Are you talking to someone? Is there someone in there with you?”

Tobin noted the subtle edge in Alex’s voice, and she turned to face her teammates, who by the looks on their faces, also seemed to note something was wrong. 

“Alex also sort of gets irrationally jealous when she’s sick,” Tobin answered quietly. “There was this one time when we went to the grocery store, and some girl asked for my autograph, and—” She stopped, shaking her head. “Never mind, there’s no time for that. Listen, I’m gonna answer the door and take her back to her room.” 

Tobin walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside, causing Alex to take a step back. Her fiancé’s arms were crossed as she looked at the midfielder.

“Hi, baby,” Tobin said, leaning over and giving Alex a soft kiss on her cheek. She noted the warmth of the other girl’s cheeks, and pulled back, seeing the forward’s face was a little flushed. 

“Hi,” Alex said, her voice a little raspier than usual. She had a smile on her face though, that had appeared after Tobin had greeted her. “What are you up to?”

Tobin looked at her fiancé, adoration filling her eyes. Alex’s nose was slightly red, her hair thrown up into a messy bun. She was dressed in U.S. Soccer sweatpants and their warm-up jacket. Tobin thought she looked adorable—adorable, but still like she had a cold, with the slight sniffling of her nose, and her blue eyes weren’t as bright as they normally were. She knew that Alex needed to lie down, drink some Gatorade and maybe have some soup, and hopefully take a nap.

“I was actually just coming to find you,” Tobin answered, smiling as she cupped Alex’s cheek. Her fiancé leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. “I thought maybe we could watch a movie in your room together? Heather is having a couple of girls over to play cards, so it's pretty loud in there right now.”

“That sounds nice,” Alex rasped, opening her eyes. “Can we watch—”

“We Bought a Zoo?” Tobin finished, chuckling. She dropped her hand and linked their fingers together, rubbing her thumb against the top of Alex’s hand softly.

Alex grinned, nodding her head. Tobin smiled, knowing that We Bought a Zoo was Alex’s go-to sick movie, always watching it when she was feeling under the weather. Often times, coming home and finding that movie on their tv screen is what clued Tobin in that Alex wasn’t feeling well, since the girl never said anything out loud.

“Why don’t you go back to your room and set it up, and I’ll go get us some snacks?” Tobin asked.

Alex nodded, and Tobin smiled, giving her fiancé another soft kiss on the cheek before releasing her hand. She watched Alex walk down the hall back to her room before turning and sliding the key card into the slot, opening her door again. 

“Ash?” she asked, and the blonde goalkeeper looked up from where she was looking at her phone.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I commandeer your room for a bit? Al usually just needs a little TLC and a good night’s sleep and she’ll be good to go,” Tobin said, walking over to the dresser and pulling out an old, very worn Cal hoodie. “I’m gonna go meet with Dawn to get some sick-approved snacks.”

“No problem, Tobito,” Ashlyn answered. “I’ll just bunk with Ali and Crystal for the night?” she asked, turning to her girlfriend and friend, and smiling when she got a nod in return. “Tell Alex I hope she feels better, yeah?”

Tobin nodded, giving another smile to her teammates before heading out of the room and down the hall.

* *

Tobin used the key card Ashlyn had given her to open the door, entering the room and closing the door softly behind her.

“Alex, honey?” she asked, turning the corner. She smiled as she spotted Alex lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanket. Alex looked up from where she was staring at the tv, smiling weakly at her fiancé. 

“Hey,” Alex rasped out, trying to sit up, a fit of coughs causing her to slouch back down. “Sorry, I’ve had this cough since last night and I can’t seem to shake it.”

Tobin held back a grin, nodding her head at her fiancé. She walked over to the bed, bending down and placing a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I brought some stuff,” she said, putting down the items in her hand. She had gotten a couple of Gatorades from Dawn, and the trainer had gone with Tobin to the hotel kitchen to see if they had any chicken noodle soup, which they gave to the soccer player in a sealed container. She had also been given some saltines, and a bottle of ginger ale. 

She untied the sweater from around her waist, sitting down next to Alex on the bed. “I brought your favorite sweater.” Alex eyes lit up, taking the offered item and pulling it over her head, snuggling in deeper to the pillow that she had propped up against the headboard. 

“Thanks, Tobin,” she said softly, smiling up at her fiancé.

Tobin grinned, leaning over and picking up the container of soup from the bedside table. She pulled a spoon out of her pocket and popped open the lid of the soup, taking a spoonful into her mouth. “Mmm, this soup is really good,” she said, and saw Alex lift her head slightly to look at Tobin. “Chicken noodle,” Tobin continued, taking another sip.

Alex coughed, sitting up a little straighter against the headboard. “Can I try some?” she asked, eyeing the container in Tobin’s hand.

Tobin struggled to suppress her grin, feigning nonchalance as she nodded her head and handed over the container. This was a part of her plan—Alex was usually stubborn, but something about being sick made her extra unmovable. If she didn’t want to do something, she didn’t do it—and asking for chicken noodle soup, which coincidentally was her favorite when she was sick, would be admitting that she was, in fact, sick. Tobin knew that if she acted like the soup was for herself, then she could get her fiancé to drink some because Alex was asking for some of _Tobin’s_ soup, not soup for herself because she was sick. 

It was all way more complicated than it actually needed to be—but Tobin loved Alex with all her heart, so she found little ways to trick her fiancé into getting all the necessary remedies to combat her cold. 

Alex drank from the soup, offering the container back to Tobin. The midfielder shook her head, pushing the container back towards Alex. “You can have it, sweetie,” Tobin said, making sure to use another pet name. “Ash and I went to get burgers earlier, so I’m actually pretty full.”

“Thanks,” Alex said, taking another sip. 

Tobin just nodded her head, before getting off the bed and walking over to the window, closing the curtains. She plugged Alex’s laptop into the tv, hitting play on the menu before climbing back on the bed, joining her fiancé under the covers. She watched Alex finish her soup, taking the container gently from the forward’s hands and placing it back on the table. She reached for a Gatorade, putting it in her lap before offering the other one to Alex. Her fiancé gave her a grateful grin, opening the drink and taking a few sips. 

She opened her arms up towards Alex, who immediately scooted closer to Tobin, resting her head against the other girl’s chest. Tobin felt Alex sniffle a little, and she reached over to grab the box of tissues she had moved closer to the bed, offering them to the sick forward. Alex blew her nose and looked around for the garbage, and Tobin simply plucked the used tissue from her hand and threw it into the paper bag the soup container had come in. She handed Alex the saltines next, making sure her fiancé’s Gatorade was within reaching distance, before dropping a kiss on the top of Alex’s head, the other girl humming as she focused on the movie.

“I know what you’re doing,” Alex whispered hoarsely from where her head was resting on Tobin’s chest.

“What am I doing?” Tobin whispered back, and she felt Alex curl closer into her.

“I love you,” Alex sighed, and Tobin looked down to see her fiancé’s eyelids drooping closed. 

“Love you too,” Tobin replied, pulling the blanket up to Alex’s chin. 

In a few minutes, Tobin felt Alex’s even breathe against her neck, and she looked down to see the forward had fallen asleep. She just chuckled to herself, turning her attention back to the movie, occasionally rubbing small circles on Alex’s back.

* *

“Go on,” Tobin said, nudging Alex in the direction of the table, where their intended target was sitting with Christen, laughing at something the other girl had said. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Alex said, sighing and walking over to the table, Tobin following.

After a few days of Tobin taking care of her, Alex was feeling a lot better. Her fever was gone and she actually had an appetite, proven when she had eaten most of the pizza Tobin had ordered at dinner the day before.

“Hey JJ?” Alex asked, sitting next to the blonde defender, who turned to look at her.

“Hi Alex! You feeling better?” Julie asked, smiling at the forward.

“Lots,” Alex replied, nodding her head. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other day…I get sort of...cranky, when I’m sick.”

She heard Tobin snort behind her, and turned her head to glare at her fiancé, who put her hands up in an innocent gesture before walking over to the buffet of food set up for the players. Alex turned back to Julie with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Anyways, I’m sorry,” she repeated.

Julie just smiled, patting Alex on the hand. “It’s ok, Alex,” she answered easily. “I hate being around people when I’m sick too.” She winked at the other girl, grinning. “You can make it up to me by going easy on me at practice later.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head. “In your dreams, Johnston.”

Julie shrugged as Christen giggled next to her. “Worth a shot,” she said, smiling. 

The three of them shared a laugh before Alex got up, joining Tobin at the buffet. The midfielder was currently piling as much food as she could onto her plate, and Alex just rolled her eyes at the sight.

“What?” Tobin asked, taking a bite of her waffle. “Some of this could be for you.”

“But is it?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

“No,” Tobin said, smiling. Alex just rolled her eyes again, but had a smile on her face as she grabbed her own plate and piled some fruit onto it. The two finished around the same time and walked over to an unoccupied table, sitting down next to one another.

“Hey Tobs?” Alex asked, and Tobin turned to look at her, chewing a bite of her waffle.

“Hmm?”

Alex smiled at the sight of Tobin, who had a forkful of waffle halfway to her mouth, a bit of syrup on her lips. 

“Thanks for taking care of me,” she said, leaning over and giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek.

Tobin just grinned, winking at her fiancé. “In sickness and in health, isn’t that how it goes?” she asked. “Just making good on future promises.”

Alex giggled, popping a grape into her mouth before reaching over with her fork and spearing a piece of waffle.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Tobin yelped, attempting to battle Alex’s fork with her own.

“What’s yours is mine?” Alex asked innocently. 

Tobin narrowed her eyes at her before sighing and slowly moving her plate closer to Alex.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Tobin sighed, a smile on her face.

“I really can’t answer that babe,” Alex shot back, winking. “But we’ll have the rest of our lives to figure it out.”


End file.
